Secret Relationship
by Izumi Shiroyama
Summary: A Ryoma x Sakuno fan-fic. The start of their life together, or maybe not?
1. Confession

A fan-fiction for the Ryoma x Sakuno fans.

I somehow randomly thought of this story and made this, so it can be kind of weird. ._.

This will be a 2 chapters story.

For now, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"That's all for today, see you tomorrow." a middle-aged woman who seems to be the coach yelled.

Everyone went to back to their own houses, except this one boy wearing a jersey that says "SEIGAKU". He went into the changing room, drank a bottle of water and rested on the bench, his name was Echizen Ryoma. Then a girl that looked like the same age as Ryoma came inside, went to him and said, "Ryoma, can I have a minute?" she then sat beside Ryoma.

"What's with you? You don't usually come here." he lifted an eyebrow.

The girl who's name was Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't look at his eyes, face to face, "There's something that I need to tell you. The thing is that, " her cheeks got red, "I l-li-like y-you." she actually wished that he didn't hear it.

But she had a false hope, "What did you say? You like me?" he asked.

"N-no, I-I mean yes." she finally had the courage to look in to his eyes, "D-do you want t-to go out with me?"

There was a short silence. After that awkward silence, he then answered, "I'm okay with that." Sakuno looked happy, "But there is a condition if you want to go out with me." Sakuno looked confused.

"I'll do anything." she said it without thinking.

"The condition is our dating relationship has to be a secret, you hear me, a SECRET." Ryoma said clearly, "If anyone asks me anything about you, I'll just answer like always, deal?"

"Okay, I'm alright with that." now their officially a couple.

"Now if you get it, can you get out of here? I need to change my clothes first." he showed his jersey that was soaked in his sweat.

"Oh yeah," she faced the door, "well then excuse me for interrupting you."

Sakuno went out of the door, closed it, then she leaned on it. Meanwhile, Ryoma took of his jersey and paused for a while. They both sighed at the same time. Sakuno sighed because she was nervous for asking Ryoma to go out with her and she succeeded. Ryoma was actually nervous to, because he never thought that he would get a girlfriend so fast at this time.

Tomorrow came, Sakuno saw Ryoma going trough the gates, she said hello. But of course, Ryoma didn't care about her like always. She then remembered that Ryoma's still going to act cold to her. They then had their usual classes without saying a word to each other.

Then they met again after tennis practice. Since there were no one there, they talked like boyfriends and girlfriends would do. They went home together at night, then said goodbye to each other in the streets. They can't go to each other's houses, because that will be suspicious.

Day by day, they will do the same thing all over again. They think that if they have a secret relationship, they can't have dates like normal couples will do. So walking after school and talking to each other is what they can do and call it their 'date'. All those 'dates' made their relationship even stronger.

But a few weeks later, Sakuno was in her classroom, just staring up to the blue sky. Then, she heard one of her classmate talking about her boyfriend and her doing what a usual couple will do, they even already kissed. Sakuno thought of Ryoma of how they never done that. She went to Ryoma after school was done, they didn't have tennis activities today because the coach who is also Sakuno's grandmother went to somewhere important.

Sakuno met Ryoma and told the story that her classmate told her, "So can we go on a date like what she did, too?" she finally asked

A few seconds of silence came for Ryoma to think and he said, "Fine, we'll go on a date like the one that you're classmate said. But we'll go at night. 9 pm at the park, deal?" he took out his little finger.

She hold Ryoma's little finger with hers, "Okay, it's a deal."

The deal was made and the time and place has been set up, they just have to wait until night comes.

* * *

That's my first chapter, I promise to make the second one soon.

Sorry if you think that Ryoma and Sakuno sound like their out of character.

Please R&R.


	2. First and Last

The second chapter has been published.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It's already 9.30 pm, Ryoma has waited for about 30 minutes, but Sakuno still hasn't arrived. He felt thirsty, so he went to the vending machine to get a can of Fanta. While on his way, he saw from a far, a girl lying down on the ground. She looks quite familiar. It was Sakuno, he ran towards her and picked her up. She was cold like she has been there for awhile. He gave her his jacket, then he went straight to the hospital. When he got there, he asked the nurses where should he go. Ryoma brought Sakuno to the doctor that was available. He waited there for an hour.

The doctor came out. Ryoma suddenly stood up, "How is she, doctor?" he just couldn't stood there while waiting and went straight to the bed where Sakuno was lying on.

The doctor pat Ryoma's shoulder, "She was lucky. If you came just a second late, her life couldn't be saved."

"What happened to her?"

"I guess you weren't with her the whole time." The doctor scratched his head, "By my analysis, she bumped her head on something not that hard. But the impact was really big. Was she in a hurry or something?"

"Well, um." Ryoma hesitated for awhile, "I'm not sure, I just found her lying on the streets." He started lying again.

Sakuno started opening her eyes, "Look she's awake. I guess I'll just leave you two alone." The doctor left.

"Are you okay?" He looked worried.

Sakuno shook her head, "What happened to you? Good thing I came looking for you. The doctor said if I didn't found you sooner, you would've died." Ryoma started nagging.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryoma allowed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I saved you." Ryoma saying the obvious.

"But why would I be saved by you?"

Ryoma was confused. 'What actually happened to her on the way to the park?', that was the only question that he thought of. "What do you mean, I thought you came to see me a few hours ago?"

"I did? Why would I? I thought I said to you clearly." she had a sinister face, "I HATE YOU."

Ryoma was shocked, went silent for a moment and talked, "Okay, I'll just go and tell your grandma that you're here." he went outside and called Sakuno's grandma.

He told everything, of course with a few lies. She gasped and hung up the phone. She ran straight to the hospital. When she got there, Sakuno can already walk on her own feet. Sakuno went to her grandma and hugged her. Then Ryoma said, "I'll be going now." he left without saying another word.

The next day, he went to school and got to class. When he opened the door, everyone was looking at him while whispering. One of Ryoma's classmate who's name was Horio went to him and asked, "Is it true that you carried Sakuno to the hospital late at night?" Ryoma stayed silent.

Horio kept asking, but his other friends, Kato and Katsuo stopped him. Everyone started to look at this ruckus. But Ryoma stood up and went outside. Ryoma was on the roof and tried to hold his feelings, trying not to cry. He then went back to his class and studied as usual. It was time for his usual tennis practice, of course everyone will ask because it's their coach's granddaughter. But Ryoma stayed silence and asked for permission to go home early. He arived at his house and his father, Nanjirou asked, "Was it true? What everything the old hag told me?" Ryoma didn't even care and walked to his room.

He lied on his bed, he then saw his pet cat, Karupin came. He hugged his pet tightly, "What should I do, Karupin? The one that I love does not love me anymore. Is this what she felt all this time? I should have just let our relationship opened so I could have proof." Ryoma finally started crying, "What should I do?"

A few hours later, it was dinner time. His father went up stairs and went to check on Ryoma. He saw him just lying in his bed, covered by his blanket. "It's dinner. If you don't go down, don't blame if you're hungry later." he let him be.

Midnight came, Ryoma woke up from his sleep. He wanted to cool down for a bit and went outside. He just wandered around and suddenly was in front of the Ryuzaki residence. He went in without a second thought. "I wonder if I'm being a stalker now." Ryoma thought, "Oh well."

He saw a big tree with some of it's branches are in front of a window. Ryoma remembered Sakuno saying she didn't had a good view because some branches was in her way. Ryoma climbed that tree and saw Sakuno sleeping in her bed. He went inside through the window that wasn't looked. Sakuno's face was peaceful. Ryoma whispered, "Goodbye, Sakuno.". He turned around, not looking at her face again and left.

At last, it was time for school. Ryoma was still silent. He just went to school like always, but without saying a single word. Usual classes, usual activities. But when school was done, he didn't meet Sakuno. Days, weeks, months passed just like this. But even though time just flew like the river, Ryoma just couldn't move on. Ryoma still feels that emptiness in his heart and will still be hoping Sakuno to come back. He accepted that Sakuno will be his first and his last.

* * *

That's the ending of my story. Hope you liked it.

Even though it's done, please R&R.


	3. Attention

It seems that some of you guys want this story to continue, eh?

I can try to think for another ending, but there is a condition. 15 of you type "I want this story to continue." in the review, then I'll upload a better ending as soon as I can. No time limit, just 15 different people. You may think this is to much, however, I wanted the ending to be like that, but some people want another ending. It's not like I'm angry, don't worry.

Well then, I can't wait to see your reviews.


End file.
